


Карусель жизни

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Family Feels, Grim Reapers, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Сейчас 1998, и Юрий мертв.АУ, где Юрий призрак, а Виктор и Юри жнецы, которые должны помочь заблудшей душе обрести покой, прежде чем она исчезнет в небытие.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Карусель жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the merry-go-round of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249196) by [fireblazie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblazie/pseuds/fireblazie). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5333630

Сейчас 1998, и Юрий мертв.

Юрий знает это, потому что стоит прямо над своим бледным и неподвижным телом, лежащем на белоснежных простынях больничной койки. Доктора и медсестры толпятся возле его кровати, отчаянно делают массаж сердца, лихорадочно вдувают кислород в легкие, быстро прокручивают зажим-регулятор капельницы вверх.

Все мониторы вокруг одиноко и спокойно пищат. Его сердечный ритм резко падает, пока на мониторе не появляется ровная зеленая линия.

Лечащий врач Юрия отходит от кровати. Юрий доставил ему много проблем, когда был еще жив, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного. На долю минуты Юрий задумывается, а был ли он рад его смерти? Однако потом замечает, как врач расстроенно прикусывает губу, и видит, как по его шее стекает пот. Белый халат валяется где-то на полу — врач судорожно снял его с себя, прежде чем начать делать массаж сердца.

— Время смерти — 05:45, — бормочет он. Врач наклоняется за халатом и выходит из палаты. За ним идут остальные врачи и медсестры, и Юрий остается один, с тоской смотря на свое тело.

Кажется, будто бы он просто спит. Юрий опускается на колени и осторожно тычет пальцем себе в щеку. Рука проходит сквозь лицо, и Юрий чувствует, как ее обжигает… холодом. Юрий резко поднимается на ноги и бесстрастно осматривает себя.

— Я… мертв, — произносит вслух Юрий, пробуя слова на вкус. Он вспоминает о книгах, которые ему читал дедушка в детстве. _«Мертвее мертвого»_ , — проносится в голове, когда он ставит ногу на плечо своего тела, и вздрагивает, отводя взгляд, когда она снова проходит насквозь.

За окном небо затянуто серыми тучами, которые неторопливо плывут куда-то, и, кажется, скоро будет снег. Москва только-только начинает просыпаться, и Юрий внезапно понимает, что в конце концов они позвонят…

_Дедушке_.

Юрий быстро поворачивается, опирается на подоконник и торопливо спрыгивает из окна. Опустившись на землю, парень тут же поворачивается в сторону их маленького дома. У Юрия все еще нет плана, но он уверен в одном: он не позволит дедушке узнать правду. Сжав челюсти, Юрий начинает бежать.

— Быстрее будет телепортироваться, — кто-то тихо подсказывает рядом, и Юрий, шипя, отпрыгивает в сторону.

— А ты, черт возьми, кто такой?

— Я, эм, твой проводник, — незнакомец низко кланяется. У него бледная кожа, черные волосы и он сам одет в черное с ног до головы. И еще у него нелепая шляпа. Несмотря на вид незнакомца, Юрия все равно пробивает дрожь. Не нужно спрашивать, куда незнакомец должен провести Юрия — все до ужаса очевидно.

— Ты… ты не можешь, — Юрий делает шаг назад. — Я не… я не готов.

— Я знаю, — тепло улыбается он. — Большинство людей не готово к этому.

— Нет, — сжимает кулаки Юрий. — Я не… я не… Я должен посмотреть, как там дедушка, и я…

— Я пойду с тобой, — предлагает мужчина.

— Блядь, даже не думай забрать и его тоже! — вскрикивает Юрий. Мужчина в ответ мягко смеется.

— Его время еще не пришло, не волнуйся. Я пришел только за… — он кивает в сторону Юрия, который едва сдерживается, чтобы не отпрянуть назад.

— Ну что ж, тогда встань в очередь, ублюдок, — выплевывает Юрий и убегает.

***

Дедушка все еще спит.

Во сне дедушка выглядит моложе: сон разглаживает все морщинки на лице дедушки; его борода аккуратно подстрижена, а темно-серые волосы разметались на подушке. Юрий пристально смотрит на то, как спокойно поднимается и опускается грудь дедушки. Дедушка для него (был) всем. Он вырастил его, дал ему все, что смог, там, где не смогли родители.

— Прости, — бормочет Юрий. — Думаю, в конечном счете, я такой же, как и мои родители: у меня хорошо получается только уходить.

Юрий садится на стул в кухне. Она маленькая и уютная, и Юрий всегда считал ее своей любимой комнатой в доме. Он вспоминает, как ленивыми вечерами они готовили тут пирожки, а потом неторопливо их ели, пока пытались согреться у камина и разговаривали обо всем на свете.

_Мертв._ У этого слова очень странный вкус, оно встает поперек горла. Юрий никогда не был особенно религиозным, и он не знает, что ждет его дальше. Вероятность того, что он сможет спрятаться от своего проводника (Юрий мысленно фыркает — такое чувство, будто бы он собирается в путешествие заграницу) невелика, хотя этот мужчина кажется до смешного ни на что не способным. В конце концов, он дал Юрию уйти.

Хотя он мог просто тянуть время. Может, он ждет, когда Юрий даст слабину, а потом набросится на него и потащит… куда-то.

Юрий надеется, что там будет тепло.

— Милое место, — тихо говорит все тот же незнакомец. Юрий не подпрыгивает. Правда.

— Я не пойду с тобой, — отвечает Юрий, и его самопровозглашенный проводник с интересом смотрит на него, наклонив голову набок. Юрий выпрямляет спину и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я не могу заставить тебя, — в итоге признается он, и Юрия внезапно захлестывает волна облегчения.

— Не можешь?

— Нет, — улыбается проводник, практически полностью закрыв глаза. — Такова наша политика: душа должна пойти добровольно и без принуждения. А что? Ты думал, что ты будешь кричать и отбиваться, пока я буду тащить тебя за ногу?

Юрий хмурится.

— Я бы посмотрел на то, как ты…

— Точно! — проводник резко вскакивает на ноги. — Прости, я даже не представился. Ты так быстро убежал, что у меня не было ни шанса, — он наклоняется на девяносто пять градусов. — Меня зовут Юри. Я твой проводник.

Юрий молча смотрит на затылок Юри, прежде чем мужчина выпрямляется и снова улыбается. Глупо, но все что может произнести Юрий это:

— Ты не можешь быть Юри, потому что я Юрий.

— А-а, — в замешательстве моргает Юри. — Что же…

— Плевать, — скрещивает руки на груди Юрий. — Ты тут не задержишься надолго. Я не пойду с тобой, а ты не можешь меня заставить, так что ты должен будешь уйти.

— Но… — начинает Юри, но Юрий уже его не слушает. Его дедушка встает с кровати и надевает на замерзшие ноги поношенные тапочки. Он медленно идет в другой конец комнаты, не делая ни одного лишнего движения.

Звонит телефон. Юрий уже точно знает, что сейчас будет. Юри тут же крепко сжимает запястье парня холодными пальцами. Теперь все стало холодным.

— Юрий, нам лучше уйти, — быстро шепчет Юри, дергая его за руку. В одно мгновение мир Юрия сужается до белого телефона, звонящего на кухонной столешнице.

Дедушка снимает трубку с приемника, и спутанный провод тут же начинает покачиваться у него на локте.

— Алло? — говорит он ржавым ото сна голосом.

«Нет, — ужасается Юрий, смотря, как глаза дедушки расширяются от шока. — Нет, нет».

Телефонная трубка падает на пол.

*** 

Похороны проходят очень скромно и заканчиваются очень-очень быстро. Дедушка мрачно смотрит на все происходящее, каждая линия его тела пропитана скорбью, и он не в силах отвести взгляд от надгробия на могиле Юрия. Парень стоит рядом с ним, потому что не хочет, чтобы дедушка плакал в одиночестве.

— Все не так плохо, дедушка, — утешает Юрий, опираясь на свое надгробие. _«Юрий Лебедев: 1982 — 1998»_ , — написано там, — Я еще как бы здесь и могу присматривать за тобой, разве это не здорово? Если кто-то попытается тебя обидеть, я все еще смогу выбить из них все дерьмо. Ведь так?

Дедушка, словно застыв, продолжает смотреть на надгробие Юрия. Николай всегда был немного суров, и ему было проще показывать свою любовь через мелкие поступки, а не через слова. Дедушка оставлял свежевыпеченные пирожки вместо извинения, когда на улице был ливень, забирал Юрия из школы, и они шли вместе под большим зонтом. Он всегда делал, а не говорил пустое «люблю» вслух.

— _Юрочка_ , — хрипит дедушка. Слезы скатываются по его щекам прямо в серую бороду. — О Боже, мой мальчик. Мой мальчик.

Юрий не плачет, потому что мертвые не могут плакать.

— Хватит, — шепчет он, сердито моргая. — Не плачь. Только не из-за меня. Я был отвратительным внуком, и ты заслуживал большего.

— Ложь, — Юри появляется рядом с ним и протягивает чистый белый носовой платок. Юрий вырывает его из рук жнеца и начинает яростно тереть глаза. — Ты был замечательным внуком. Он очень любил тебя.

— Я не сделал ничего стоящего, в отличие от других, — Юрий высмаркивается в платок, только чтобы там остались призрачные микробы, и протягивает его Юри. Жнец невозмутимо складывает платок и кладет обратно в карман.

— Я говорю правду, — Юри улыбается все той же осторожной, доброй улыбкой. Юрию очень хочется стереть эту улыбку с лица жнеца, потому парень не знает, что делать с добротой, если она исходит не от дедушки. — Он очень сильно любил тебя. Ты был для него всем. И, знаешь, он за тебя молится. Он хочет, чтобы ты обрел покой здесь. Ты готов?

Юрий смотрит на протянутую руку. Оглядывается на дедушку, тихо плачущего над могилой.

— Нет, — качает головой Юрий, — не готов.

Вместо того, чтобы снова улыбнуться, Юри недоуменно хмурится.

— Что ты им…

— Я не пойду с тобой, — Юрий скрещивает руки на груди. — И знаешь что? Ты не сможешь меня заставить.

Юри бледнеет.

— Я не…

— Я. Не. Пойду. С. Тобой, — на каждом слове Юрий делает шаг вперед. Несмотря на то, что Юри выше и больше, дело у Юрия уже в шляпе. — Ты сам это сказал, не забыл? _Душа должна пойти добровольно и без принуждения._ И знаешь, что будет дальше? Эта душа не пойдет с тобой. Я остаюсь здесь, — сквозь зубы рычит Юрий. — Понял?

Юри сглатывает.

— Понял.

***

Чуть позже Юрий понимает, что Юри ни черта не понял.

— Хватит ходить за мной! — огрызается Юрий. Они останавливаются у открытого катка, где пятилетние дети неуверенно скользят на льду.

— Я не могу! — Юри примирительно поднимает руки. — Мы по сути связаны, так что я должен быть всегда с тобой, и…

— Да мне плевать, — грубо прерывает его Юрий, перегнувшись через бортик. Парень достаточно гибкий и без проблем достает до льда (или, скорее, его пальцы проходят через лед). Это пугает и в то же время завораживает, и Юрий снова и снова дотрагивается до льда в надежде на то, что что-то изменится.

(Но ничего не меняется, ведь, в конце концов, Юрий мертв).

Юри внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— Ты занимался фигурным катанием?

Юрий безразлично приподнимает плечо.

— Ага, умел кататься, но я не выступал на соревнованиях или где-то еще.

— Кажется, это весело, — задумчиво говорит Юри, а потом поворачивается к Юрию, который наблюдает за парой подростков, выполняющих вращения.

— Да, было весело, — в другой жизни, Юрий хотел бы профессионально заниматься фигурным катанием. Тренеры говорили, что Юрий подавал большие надежды, а потом парень заболел и… все. Так или иначе, мертвые не могут кататься на коньках. Наконец Юрий тихо признается: — Я скучаю по льду.

«Скучаю по тому, как лезвия коньков царапают лед, скучаю по чувству, когда ты словно паришь при прыжке, скучаю по дрожи, пробегающей по всему телу, когда удается правильно приземлиться».

«Скучаю по временам, когда я еще был жив».

— Как там твой дедушка? — интересуется Юри.

Юрий проводит рукой по волосам.

— Тихо. Одиноко, — резко выдыхает он. — Он всегда был таким, я не знаю, тихим, наверное. Не любил разбрасываться словами. Но сейчас он словно потух. И мне противно от того, что именно я заставил его пройти через все это.

— Он потерял внука, — бормочет Юри. — Смерть может сделать и не такое с человеком. Я видел, как она ломала многих хороших людей.

Юрий выдыхает.

— Однажды кто-то сказал мне одну вещь. Я не помню кто: может учитель, может кто-то из школы, но это не важно. Важно то, что он сказал: «Живые переносят смерть намного тяжелее, чем те, кто умерли», — Юрий яростно сжимает кулаки. — Я только сейчас понял, что это на самом деле значит.

Какое-то время Юри молчит. Юрий смотрит на девочку с рыжими косичками, которая, прикусив кончик языка от усердия, старательно вычерчивает восьмерки на льду.

— Юрий, — зовет Юри, — почему ты не хочешь уходить?

Юрий в ответ только смеется.

— А ты как думаешь? Неужели кто-то на самом деле _хотел_ пойти с тобой?

— Большинство, — твердо отвечает Юри, и Юрий поворачивается к нему. У Юри теплые и добрые глаза, спрятанные за стеклами очков. Очки. А зачем жнецам нужны очки? — Большинство людей готово идти дальше. Статистика показывает, что семьдесят восемь процентов душ сразу уходят вместе с жнецом. Пятнадцать процентов уходят после того, как пройдут похороны, — Юри затихает. — Семь процентов так и не обретает покой.

Юрий цепляется за последние слова жнеца.

— Что с ними происходит?

— По сути, с ними ничего не происходит, — хмурится Юри. — Они просто… исчезают. Видишь ли, когда ты обретаешь покой, тебе дают билет с номером. На нем написано сколько тебе осталось до перерождения. Некоторые ждут годы, даже столетия. Кто-то лишь пару месяцев. Это все часть общего замысла. Однако те, кто исчез, — Юри качает головой. — У них нет второго шанса. Они просто исчезают в небытие.

«Я уже ничто», — думает Юрий.

— Хватит, — рявкает Юри, и Юрий удивленно моргает. — Я слышу твои мысли.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли? — ощетинивается Юрий.

— Обычно не могу, — раздраженно отвечает Юри. — Но ты слишком громко думаешь. И это была очень глупая мысль, так что хватит.

Юрий, защищаясь, только огрызается в ответ.

— Ты не знаешь меня.

— Нет, но твой дедушка не стал бы скорбеть и оплакивать тебя, если бы ты был _«ничем»_ , — резко отвечает Юри, и Юрий теряется.

— Нет, я… прости, это было слишком грубо, — тут же смягчается Юри.

Юрий дрожит. Дрожит от гнева, страха, эмоции переполняют его, и на долю секунды он даже забывает, что мертв.

— Заткнись, — шипит Юрий. — И не смей, _блядь_ , больше приближаться ко мне.

***

Юри снова приходит только через несколько дней. В этот раз он подходит к Юрию, когда тот стоит на улице возле маленького магазинчика, где дедушка постоянно покупает овощи. Николай, кажется, полностью сосредоточен на выборе лучшей картошки на прилавке, поэтому Юрий остается на улице, чтобы поговорить со своим личным жнецом. Не подумайте, Юрий вовсе не скучал по нему.

Юри говорит по черному и жутко неудобному (по мнению Юрия, с такими ходят только влиятельные бизнесмены) телефону.

— Нет, но мне правда кажется, что я уже близко. Если бы мне дали еще пару дней… — Юри затихает и хмурится. Юрий подходит ближе, чтобы лучше слышать. — Хорошо. Я понял, Минако-сенсей.

Юри заканчивает разговор и поднимает усталый взгляд на Юрия.

— Привет.

Юрий моргает.

— У тебя есть телефон?

— Что? — Юри смотрит на свою руку, а потом торопливо кладет телефон в карман пальто, но Юрию все же удается заметить гордый ярко-красный логотип «NOKIAREAPER» на верхней части экрана. — А, да. Это для работы.

— Для работы, — уныло повторяет Юрий, потому что оказывается, жизнь и смерть это очередная систематизированная бюрократия.

— Да, — тяжелый вздох срывается с губ Юри. Жнец устало опускает плечи. — Они заменяют меня.

— Заменяют тебя? — сузив глаза, снова повторяет Юрий. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что же, — Юри показывает сначала на себя, а потом на Юрия, — у меня все получилось не очень-то хорошо, правда? Я превысил установленные сроки. Более того, я всю ночь не спал, чтобы заполнить целый ворох бумаг.

— Ты разве спишь?

— Конечно, сплю, — обиженно проговаривает Юри.

— Ладно, давай вернемся к другому. Они заменяют тебя? Так значит, ты больше не будешь тут ошиваться?

— Нет, меня переведут на другое дело, — Юри кланяется почти так же низко, как в их первую встречу. — Было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, и мне очень жаль, что я провалил задание. Жнец, который заменит меня, будет тут с минуты на минуту…

— Что, ты просто отказываешься от меня? — слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем Юрий смог осознать то, что сказал. — Прошло, вроде, всего лишь два дня…

— Прошло уже три недели…

— И ты просто, черт возьми, возьмешь и _уйдешь_? Ни черта себе, во-первых, блядь, да как ты смеешь сваливать меня на кого-то другого — я тебе не какое-то домашнее задание; во-вторых, черт, да я буду гнать в шею каждого, кто будет заменять тебя, так что ты можешь им передать…

— Ух ты! Кажется, будет весело!

«Это похоже на начало фильма ужасов», — думает Юрий, когда оборачивается и видит, как другой жнец в желто-коричневом пальто, которое идеально сидит на нем, выходит из тумана. На незнакомце тоже дурацкая шляпа. Жнец медленно подходит туда, где стоят Юри и Юрий. Он мягко улыбается Юри, и Юрий, чувствуя, как начинает злиться, предупреждающе шикает.

— Привет, Юрий, — говорит незнакомец с этой чертовой вежливой улыбкой. — Очень приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Виктор, и я буду твоим новым жестоким и беспощадным жнецом.

Юрий смотрит на Виктора пару секунд, а потом оборачивается к Юри.

— Нет, — качает головой Юрий. — Он проваливает, а ты остаешься.

— Все работает не совсем так, — пытается успокоить его Юри, но у Юрия все лучше и лучше получается это призрачное телепортирование, так что он сваливает куда подальше пока может.

*** 

Вот только Виктор идет за ним.

— Какого черта! — рычит Юрий. — Когда я вот так исчезал, Юри никогда не шел за мной.

— Уверен, что так и было, — невозмутимо произносит Виктор. — Именно поэтому у него ничего не получилось.

— Ты не можешь заставить меня, — Юрий не может сдержаться и украдкой смотрит на дедушку, который с тяжелыми сумками медленно идет домой. — Так сказал Юри. «Добровольно и без принуждения». Я не подхожу ни под одну из категорий.

— Нет, не подходишь, — соглашается Виктор. — И да, ты прав. Душа должна уйти добровольно и без принуждения. Но мы все равно всегда тут или там мы теряем пару душ. Однако я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — у меня очень, _очень_ хорошо получается забирать души.

Юрий понимает, что теперь будет иначе. Виктор не спустит ему с рук и половину того дерьма, что прощал Юри. Юрий, резко вздернув подбородок, засовывает руки в карманы.

— А у меня очень, _очень_ хорошо получается быть маленький упертым засранцем.

Виктор удивленно смеется.

— Конечно, — ласково говорит жнец. — Уверен, так и есть.

*** 

Юри ждёт Юрия возле дома. Жнец, нахмурившись, о чём-то задумался, и даже не заметил, как очки сползли на кончик носа. Юрий раздражённо подходит к нему.

— Чёрт возьми, да что не так с этим парнем? — требовательно спрашивает Юрий.

Юри проводит рукой по волосам.

— Ну, — медленно начинает он. — Это Виктор. Он что-то вроде знаменитости в нашем мире. Он начал работать недавно, но уже сейчас у него самый высокий процент успеха среди жнецов в истории. Виктор начал ставить рекорды с первого года работы, — Юри слегка краснеет. — Я-я даже равняюсь на него.

Юрия начинает подташнивать.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — он умер не для того, чтобы слушать, как один жнец втрескался в другого.

— Он очень хороший, — защищается Юри.

— Фу, — морщится Юрий. — Теперь что… Ты просто возьмёшь и уйдёшь?

— Как только меня переведут на другое дело, — пожимает плечами Юри. — Обычно это моя юрисдикция, но недавно случились кое-какие изменения в управлении. И, если уж на то пошло, мне не повезло на этом задании. Может, настало время начать всё с начала.

Юрий думает. У него мало друзей, но Юри стал ему ближе, чем все они вместе взятые, и, может быть, Юрий не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Нет, он вовсе не будет скучать по Юри или что-то ещё, но с ним гораздо проще найти общий язык, чем с чёртовым Виктором…

— Ты снова слишком громко думаешь, — услужливо сообщает Юри, и Юрий пинает его в голень.

— Ауч, — беззлобно шипит Юри, потирая ногу. — Даже не знаю откуда в тебе столько злости.

— Спасибо, — парирует Юрий, и Юри тихо посмеивается.

— Какая милая и трогательная сцена! — восклицает Виктор, внезапно появляясь между Юри и Юрием. Жнец обнимает их за плечи, притягивая ближе. Юрий уклоняется и безразлично смотрит на Виктора, в отличие от Юри, который тут же замер и покраснел. Юрий не знал, что жнецы могут краснеть. — Я вижу вы двое очень сильно сблизились, так что я думаю, мы успешно справимся с заданием.

— С-с каким заданием, Виктор? — Юрий закатывает глаза, видя, что у Юри всё ещё ярко-красные щёки.

— Ох, неужели я забыл? — Виктор щёлкает пальцами, и с виду серьёзный документ тут же появляется перед глазами жнецов.

— Показушник, — бормочет Юрий, прежде чем заглянуть через плечи жнецов. — Стоп. Там же ничего не написано.

— Ты не можешь его прочитать, — рассеянно поясняет Юри. — Это только для жнецов, — Юри тяжело вздыхает и, опустив плечи, бормочет, — Испытательный срок. Наверное, всё могло быть и хуже.

— Конечно могло, — подбадривает Виктор. — Нет, серьёзно, я думал, что будет хуже. Такой отвратительный процент успешного выполнения заданий — всего лишь сорок два процента? Юри, они очень недовольны тобой.

Юри совсем поник.

— Знаю. У меня… Не очень хорошо получается. Иногда я подумываю о том, что может стоит перевестись…

— _НЕТ_ , — одновременно выкрикивают Юрий и Виктор, и тут же одинаково удивлённо смотрят на друг друга. Виктор, блядь такая, первый берёт себя в руки, а Юрий отводит взгляд и начинает разглядывать маленькую трещину на тротуаре.

— Мы оба хотим сказать, — мягко начинает Виктор. Юрий тут же резко поворачивается, зло смотря на Виктора, только на него, словно парень кричит у себя в голове: « _ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ_ ». Юрий чувствует, что Виктор не до конца понял его, когда тот на секунду вздрагивает. — Что ты замечательный жнец, который немного облажался. Но именно поэтому я здесь! Я должен помогать тебе в течение твоего испытательного срока, я стану твоим тренером, если захочешь, и мы вместе преодолеем эти сложные времена и все бури, — Виктор внезапно становится на колени, протягивая грациозную руку Юри. — Ты позволишь мне?

Юрий замечает неподалёку дерево и начинает подумывать о том, чтобы заново убить себя, повесившись на накренившейся ветви.

— Но ты должно быть так занят, — отговаривает Юри, всё ещё красный как свекла. — Я не могу поверить, что они отпустили тебя, чтобы ты помогал мне с… испытательным сроком. Ты должен был помогать душам. Ты…

— Там, где я хочу быть, — уверяет Виктор. — Думаю, это будет забавное задание, тебе так не кажется?

— НЕ ЗАДАНИЕ, БЛЯДЬ, — бурно реагирует Юрий, но, по большей части, они его не слышат, так как Юри осторожно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до протянутой ладони Виктора. Глаза Виктора загораются, как чёртова новогодняя ёлка, когда он, поднимаясь, делает шаг ближе к Юри. И Юри, чёрт бы побрал его, не против.

— О, я всё понял, — говорит сам себе Юрий. — Я в аду.

Всё намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить.

***

От того, что жнецы отвели Юрия посмотреть на то, как дедушка спит, становится не по себе. Конечно, они не проводят там целую ночь, потому что это было бы слишком, но Юрий стоит там и видит, как дедушка ложится в кровать, закрывает глаза и его дыхание выравнивается. Юрий стоит рядом, пока не слышит тихий храп, заполняющий всю комнату, а потом убегает… Неважно куда.

Юрий понимает, что сегодня ночью он забрёл на тот же самый каток на улице. В такое время он уже закрыт, но Юрий легко проходит сквозь ворота и становится в центре катка. Юрий идёт маленькими осторожными шагами, просто чтобы не подскользнуться. Когда он так медленно идёт по льду, то кажется, что у него всё ещё есть тело.

Юрий не врал, когда сказал Юри, что никогда не был на соревнованиях. Но он упустил многое: хотя тот факт, что он обожал лёд, и когда он говорил, что будет скучать по льду, боль внутри казалась такой реальной. Дедушка всегда хотел для него большего и, возможно, в другой жизни… Возможно.

Юрий сосредотачивается на ступнях, представляя, что на них надеты конки. Он представляет хруст льда под ногами, когда двигается по льду. Юрий делает медленный лёгкий круг по катку, думая одновременно обо всём и ни о чём.

(О чём вообще можно думать? Он мёртв).

Юрий, закрыв глаза, представляет себя на одном из занятий, когда дедушка сидит на трибунах. Юрий пытается вспомнить то чувство, когда он впервые выполнил удачный прыжок, и то как искал глазами дедушку на трибунах и как словил его едва заметную улыбку, наполненную гордостью. Юрию так хочется, так хочется, так хочется…

Юрий отключается.

Когда Юрий приходит в себя, он, тяжело дыша, стоит в самом дальнем конце катка и его руки протянуты к небу. За спиной слышны небольшие аплодисменты.

— Юрий, это было… — Юри всё ещё не может от удивления закрыть рот, а Юрий слишком вялый, чтобы огрызаться, так что он просто переводит взгляд. В спокойном взгляде Виктора невозможно ничего прочитать.

— Понятно, — внезапно начинает Виктор, слабо улыбаясь. — Думаю, теперь я понимаю тебя немного лучше, _Юра_.

Юрий напрягается, но не позволит Виктору с довольным видом наблюдать за тем, как парень показывает свои эмоции.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — в голосе Юрия нет его обычного раздражения, и парень сам это понимает.

— Конечно нет, — вполне дружелюбно отвечает Виктор. — Кто-то бы даже сказал, что я почти ничего не знаю.

***

Это происходит не медленно, наоборот, скорее как гром и молния — свет с треском раскалывает небо, а потом раскатистый _бум_ распахивает настежь небеса.

— Где… — чужой дом, маленькая кухня с облезшей краской и белый телефон, безобидно лежащий на столе. В рамке стоит фотография маленького мальчика-блондина и пожилого человека со спокойным выражением лица, но Юрий не узнаёт их. Он тянет пальцы, чтобы провести по стеклу рамки, но его рука просто проходит сквозь.

— Что… — дыхание у Юрия отрывистое, пока он не понимает, что больше не дышит, падает на колени и осознает, что _больше не дышит_. Юрий рассматривает свои руки, бедра и ступни. Теперь они почти прозрачные, так, словно он исчезает из этого мира. Юрий дрожит, здесь холодно, и на периферии видны чёрные пятна и…

— _Юрий_ , — ох. Теперь перед ним стоит мужчина с растрёпанными чёрными волосами, очками и самой уродливой шляпой, которую Юрий когда-либо видел. — Юрий, _сосредоточься_.

Юрий?

_Юрий_.

— Тебя зовут Юрий, — продолжает мужчина. — Тебе шестнадцать. Ты умер, но послушай меня, _ты всё ещё здесь_.

Мужчина сжимает запястье Юрия ледяной хваткой. И это похоже на то, как он впервые запорол приземление на лёд: ему холодно, жёстко и больно.

— Блядь, да, я всё ещё здесь, — рычит Юрий, всё ещё дрожа под прикосновением Юри. — И я ещё долго буду здесь.

Юри глубоко выдыхает. Его лица не видно из-за того что опущена голова.

— Я рассчитываю на это, — говорит Юри.

— Можешь уже отпускать меня, — бормочет Юрий, но не двигается.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Юри, но тоже не отстраняется.

***

Виктор находит Юри снаружи дома Юрия. Юри задумчиво смотрит на то, как падает снег, и Виктор, бросив беглый взгляд на окна, замечает, что Юрий рассматривает что-то на стене. Виктор подходит ближе. Юрий, поджав губы, рассматривает старые фотографии в рамках.

— Ты был прав, — тихо отзывается Юри.

— Со мной такой часто бывает, — Виктор присаживается рядом.

— Мы почти потеряли его, — Юри разочарованно кладёт руки на лицо, слегка убирая пряди волос с лица. Виктор хочет обхватить ладони Юри и пригладить его волосы. Виктор думает, что Юри бы выглядел прекрасно с зачёсанными назад волосами, хотя и сейчас он тоже выглядит очаровательно. — Я бы… Я бы не смог… Если бы ты не предупредил меня… Виктор, я…

— Тише, — говорит Виктор, осторожно кладя руку на колено Юри. — Ты помог ему вернуться. Я знал, что у тебя получится.

Виктор пододвигается ближе.

— Просто ты предупредил, — бормочет Юри. Он робко накрывает руку Виктора своей. От прикосновения внутри Виктора всё трепещет. — У него совсем не осталось времени, — шепчет Юри, поднимая взгляд. — Юрий должен скоро совершить переход. Ты же так сказал, да? И теперь всё станет только хуже.

Виктор не врёт.

— Верно, — соглашается Виктор. — Но мы не дадим Юрию исчезнуть. Понимаешь? Я буду рядом. Он не может… Мы же оба те ещё упрямцы. Знаешь, он очень сильно недооценил тебя.

Юри слабо улыбается. Виктор спрячет и сохранит эту улыбку глубоко внутри.

— Я ничего не сделал, — тихо посмеивается Юри. — Юрий сам сделал такие выводы.

— И он скоро очень сильно об этом пожалеет, — уверяет его Виктор.

— Просто я… Я стольких потерял, — Юри ещё раз проводит руками по лицу. — Виктор… Если мы потеряем его, я уйду. Я больше не могу. Я займусь чем-то ещё, я…

Виктор хочет столько сказать. Может: « _пожалуйста, не уходи_ ». Или « _останься, не уходи, я не знаю, что я буду делать, если я потеряю тебя, как только нашёл_ ».

— Давай потом это обсудим, — говорит Виктор, на что Юри яростно качает головой.

— Нет, я уверен на этот раз…

Виктор сжимает руку, которая всё это время покоилась на коленке Юри. Виктор прислоняется к Юри, наклоняя голову так, чтобы положить её на плечо Юри. Это не самая удобная поза, так как Юри ниже его, но Виктор не хочет ничего менять.

— Потом, — бормочет Виктор в шею Юри.

Юри расслабляется.

— Потом так потом, — соглашается он.

***

Юрий скорее чувствует, а не видит, что Виктор подошёл к нему. Не то чтобы Юрий долго думал, в последнее время его немногие ищут.

— Чего тебе? — решительно спрашивает Юрий.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — приветливо отвечает Виктор. — Просто понаблюдать с тобой за людьми.

Юрий, сгорбившись, сидит на скамейке в парке и наблюдает за тем, как голуби клюют разбросанные по дорожке крошки хлеба.

— Я не наблюдаю за людьми, — бормочет Юрий.

— Тогда за голубями, — поправляет себя Виктор, присаживаясь рядом.

Юрий не спорит, просто молча наблюдает за дедушкой, который спокойно гуляет по парку. Когда… Когда Юрий был жив, он постоянно ворчал на дедушку, чтобы тот выходил и делал зарядку. Иногда Юрий ходил вместе с ним. Сейчас рядом с дедушкой только ужасная пустота.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось со мной, — говорит Юрий. Это не вопрос.

— Знаю.

— Но всё равно, — Юрий сжимает кулаки. — Я не хочу уходить.

— Я знаю, что не хочешь, — Виктор скрещивает лодыжки. — И я не припомню, чтобы кто-то из нас спрашивал почему.

— Я же говорил, — сердито отвечает Юрий. — Я не брошу дедушку…

— Неужели дело только в этом? — поворачивается Виктор, и Юрий чувствует его тяжёлый взгляд на щеке. Юрий намеренно не смотрит на Виктора, потому что если он не честен с собой, то у него нет уверенности, что выдержит такой взгляд. — Юрий, твой дедушка тебя любит. Правда любит. И никто бы не стал это отрицать. Но он идёт дальше. Он был на похоронах, в меру горевал, и начал строить свою жизнь вокруг той пустоты, которую раньше заполнял ты.

Прямо перед ними останавливается дедушка, чтобы потрепать какого-то малыша по волосам. Парень запоздало вспоминает, что малыша зовут Иван, ему исполнилось три года за неделю до того как умер Юрий. Теперь, когда Юрий думает об этом, понимает, что дедушка уже не так много плачет. Он больше не сидит часами в комнате Юрия, весь потерянный в старых воспоминаниях.

— Не думаешь, что ты должен для него сделать то же самое? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Мне всего лишь шестнадцать, — вырывается у Юрия.

— Возраст не важен, — парирует Виктор.

— Знаю, — отвечает Юрий. — Я _знаю_ , но…

— У тебя осталось не так много времени, — грубо перебивает Виктор. — Исчезновение души — это страшно. И вовсе не так безболезненно как кажется.

— Откуда тебе знать? — легкомысленно парирует Юрий. — Ты просто помогаешь им совершить переход, а потом… Смотришь как они перерождаются или что-то типа того.

Виктор молчит. На его лице лишь холодная расчётливость. Из-за этого у Юрия закрадываются подозрения, и он заставляет себя вспомнить, что Виктор не просто какой-то придурок, который пытается выполнить необходимый минимум для своей офисной работы. В некоторых историях жнецы были не просто посланниками или охотниками за мёртвыми душами — они сами были Богами Смерти.

— Сначала, ты не понимаешь, что происходит, — тихо начинает Виктор. Юрий молча поворачивается к нему и жадно хватает каждое слово. — Ты думаешь: «чёрт, я слишком много гулял». Ты теряешься в днях, но оправдываешь себя тем, что: «а зачем мне запоминать дни, если я уже мёртв?».

Виктор играется с бахромой своего шарфа.

— Потом ты забываешь своё имя. Забываешь, зачем ты так яростно цеплялся за этот мир. Забываешь тех, кого ты оставил. Забываешь, где ты. Забываешь, _кто_ ты. Упрямцы вроде тебя могут бороться с этим. Если рядом жнец, который отдаёт всего себя работе, как это было в твоём случае, он поможет тебе вернуться, — стеклянные глаза Виктора смотрят в даль. Юрий крепко обхватывает себя руками. — Конечно, на время. Чем дольше ты оттягиваешь, тем хуже закончишь.

— А конец намного хуже, даю тебе слово. В конце ты ничего не видишь. Не видишь, но слышишь. Но ты слышишь странные, жестокие вещи. Самые тёмные, отдалённые мысли, спрятанные в смертных сердцах. Такие есть у каждого, как бы хорошо они их не прятали. Знаешь почему ты начинаешь их слышать? Чем больше ты исчезаешь как душа, тем больше ты приближаешься к пустоте. А знаешь что прячется в пустоте?

Юрий молча качает головой.

— Каждая тёмная мысль, которая когда-либо мелькала в чей-то голове. Довольно смешно, что человечество гораздо добрее, чем многие думают. В голове смертного промелькнёт мысль «ненавижу его, хочу убить». И на сколько она там задержится? Может, на пару минут, может, на пару часов, но в большинстве случаев не дольше. Мысль так и остаётся мыслью. Но куда она исчезает? Должна же она _куда-то_ исчезать. И она исчезает. В пустоте.

— В окружении пустых мыслей ты проводишь в сознании свои последние часы. Пустые мысли, которые никогда не осуществились, по крайней мере не в мире живых. Ты знал, что у каждой мысли и цели есть сила? И когда в их мире появляется исчезающая душа, они набрасываются на неё, как оголодавшие мерзкие пиявки. Так до тех пор, пока ты не становишься частью их мира. Пустотой.

Юрий дрожит.

— Юри никогда…

— Конечно же он никогда не рассказывал, — мягко перебивает Виктор. — Юри ничего этого не знает, понимаешь?

— А ты откуда знаешь? — Юрий украдкой смотрит на Виктор.

Виктор резко начинает смеяться, и его смех такой же пронизывающий, как и зима в Москве.

— Как ты там любишь говорить? — Виктор поправил кончик шляпы, пряча глаза. — Ах, да, «ты меня не знаешь», — об улыбку Виктора можно порезаться. — Возможно, Юра, если мы ещё какое-то время проведём вместе, ты узнаешь что-нибудь.

***

Виктору очень нравится трогать Юри. Сначала Юри что-то бессвязно бормотал и смущённо краснел, но сейчас, кажется, смирился с происходящим. Виктор постоянно находит причины, чтобы дотронуться до Юри: поправить галстук (который всегда, всегда выглядит криво), поправить очки, взять за руку и потащить гулять по шумным улицам Москвы.

— Мы должны показать Юре, чем мы занимаемся, — сияя от радости, предлагает Виктор. Юри очарованно смотрит на Виктора, словно у него во рту и правда сияет солнце. Юрий размышляет о том, а видел ли Юри тёмную сторону Виктора, ту, которая говорит о пустоте так, словно сам прошёл через неё. В итоге парень решает, что нет. Юри, кажется, и не подозревает.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я смотрел как вы перевозите мертвецов, — спокойно говорит Юрий.

— Мы не _перевозим_ людей, — поправляет Юрий. — Хотя где-то в мире так делают. Здесь же ты просто пьёшь и получаешь свой билет.

— Пьёшь, — без восторга повторяет Юрий.

— Обычно водку, — добавляет Виктор, поднимая большой палец вверх.

— В Японии обычно пьют чай, — говорит Юри. — Говоря о… ух ты! Давайте зайдём сюда.

Юри сжал локоть Виктора рукой, который до этого держался за его предплечье. Юрий с сомнением осмотрел вывеску. Он много раз проходил мимо этого японского ресторанчика, но никогда не заходил внутрь чтобы что-то попробовать.

— А как вы вообще… — Юрий замолкает, когда два жнеца снимают шляпы и здороваются с официантом. Жнецы кажутся гораздо более реальными, чем они были пару секунд назад, и Юрий очень зол на них за то, что они, кажется, никогда и не думали рассказывать ему такое.

— Вы можете… Появляться? В реальном мире? — сердито шепчет Юрий жнецам, когда они сделали заказ.

— Конечно можем, — охотно отвечает Юри. — Пока мы в шляпах, нас никто не видит, но как только мы снимаем шляпы, у нас появляется тело, как у любого смертного.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Юрий, как раз тогда, когда официант приносит напитки — тёплый чай для них двоих.

— Иногда это надо для работы, — расплывчато отвечает Юри. Виктор согласно кивает, доставая маленькую стопку пустых карточек.

— У нас сегодня четверо, — сообщает Виктор, кладя карточки на стол. Юрий, щурясь, пытается их прочитать, но так как он не жнец, он ничего не видит. — Конечно, по большей части я должен наблюдать за тобой и не вмешиваться до тех пор, пока не будет крайней необходимости.

Юри кивает.

— Понял, — отвечает Юри. Юрий задумывается о том, а правди ли Юри всё понял, потому что, судя по тому, что он видел, у Юри не самая лучшая статистика. Юрий тому доказательство.

— Два кацудона, — объявляет официант, ставя перед ними две одинаковые тарелки с горячей свиной котлетой и рисом. Хотя Юрий уже не испытывает чувство голода, он не может отрицать, что выглядит это очень аппетитно.

— Осторожно, горячо, — предупреждает Юри, как только Виктор восторженно зачерпывает первую ложку. Как только Виктор прожёвывает первую ложку, его глаза тут же загораются.

— Юри, это вкусно! — восхищается Виктор. Юрий достаточно долго наблюдает за Виктором и готов поклясться, что сейчас его рот напоминает сердечко. Это отвратительно, серьёзно, он умер _не для того_ , чтобы подмечать такой бред.

— И правда, —искренне соглашается Юри. — Кацудон не такой, как дома, но…

— Дома? — переспрашивает Юрий, прежде чем Виктор начнёт слагать стихи о том, как грациозно Юри держит палочки. У Юрия уже чуйка на такое. — Что ты имеешь в виду? У тебя есть… Семья и всё такое?

— Не такая, как ты думаешь, — отвечает Юри, жуя кусочек свинины. — Когда я говорю дом, я имею в виду место, где я жил до того, как стал жнецом, — уточняет Юри. — Когда я был ещё жив.

Понимая, что Юрий в замешательстве, Виктор объясняет слова Юри.

— Когда-то мы все были людьми. Лишь немногие после перехода становятся жнецами. Это что-то вроде чести.

— Чести? — с сомнением переспрашивает Юрий. — Неужели?

— Конечно, — легко отвечает Виктор, на что Юри грустно улыбается. Юрий не знает, что ещё спросить, так что отворачивается, смотрит в окно и наблюдает за ещё одним снегопадом, не обращая внимание на окружающие звуки.

***

Закончив с обедом, жнецы вместе с Юрием идут на детскую площадку, где школьники играют с синим мячом. Тогда всё было проще, думает Юрий.

— Подождите, — внезапно обеспокоенно говорит Юрий. — Это…

— Тише, — просто говорит Виктор, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Юрий понимает, что у него в руках шляпа Юри.

Высоко летящий мяч медленно останавливается у ног Юри. Юри, примерно в метре от них, поднимает мяч и садится на корточки, чтобы поговорить с маленькой девочкой, которая бежит на встречу.

— Простите, мистер, — улыбается девочка. Юрий отсюда видит, что у неё нет двух передних зубов.

— Всё хорошо, — Юри протягивает ей мяч. — Но будь осторожна, хорошо?

— Хорошо! — весело бросает она, убегая обратно к друзьям.

Юрий, предчувствуя что-то плохое, наблюдает за девочкой.

— Она не будет осторожна, да?

Виктор молчит.

Всё происходит быстро, как и в большинстве случаев. Юрий смотрел новости, где прохожие дрожащим голосом говорили «всё произошло так быстро». Теперь Юрий понял, что они не преувеличивали.

На этот раз мяч падает на дорогу.

Маленькая девочка бежит за мечом.

Она не замечает машину.

— Мистер? — зовёт девочка дрожащими губами. Девочка, словно в тумане парящая над своим телом, оборачивается, когда Юри подходит к ней. Юрий очень мягко кладёт ладонь ей на подбородок.

— Не смотри, — бормочет Юри. — Пойдёшь со мной, Катя?

Девочка берёт его за руку.

— Мы пойдем к мамочке?

Губы Юри расплываются в хрупкой, доброй улыбке.

— Да, — мягко отвечает он. — Я знаю, ты давно по ней скучаешь.

— Очень скучаю, — соглашается Катя, и Юрий смотрит, как они исчезают в луче света.

— Он великолепно ладит с детьми, — тихо говорит Виктор. — Юри… Потрясающий.

Но внутри Юрия клокочет ярость.

— Вы могли предотвратить это, — шепчет Юрий. — Вы оба. Вы могли… Снова поймать мяч или не дать ей выбежать на дорогу… Вы могли…

Юрий не говорит, _заново запустить моё сердце, найти волшебное лекарство, или_ …

— Мы не можем вмешиваться, — непривычно мягко говорит Виктор. Это ещё сильнее злит Юрия.

— Она могла выжить! — кричит Юрий. — _Я_ всё ещё мог бы…

Юрий замолкает, и во взгляде Виктора есть что-то похожее на жалость.

— Юра, — начинает Виктор.

— _Заткнись_ , — огрызается Юрий и исчезает.

***

Дедушка убирает с его могилы пыль и паутину. Он положил букет жёлтых маргариток перед надгробьем, и Юрий по привычке проводит призрачными пальцами сквозь них.

— У тебя всё хорошо, Юрочка? — спрашивает дедушка, садясь на траву.

— Могло бы и лучше, — хмуро бормочет Юрий.

— Я всё ещё скучаю по тебе каждый день, — продолжает дедушка. — Иногда утром я захожу к тебе в комнату, чтобы тебя разбудить, потому что ты снова проспал будильник… Но потом я вспоминаю, что уже не нужно это делать.

Юрий закатывает рукав куртки, а потом отпускает.

— Иногда я делаю пирожки на двоих, хотя теперь остался только я.

Юрий сглатывает.

— Больше всего я скучаю по тебе, когда прохожу мимо катка, — задумчиво говорит дедушка. — Юрочка, я надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты будешь кататься. Тебе так нравилось кататься, даже в конце.

— Хватит, — шипит Юрий, сжимая дрожащие ладони в кулаки. — Мне… Мне плевать на всё это…

— Если бы я мог, я бы уже сотню раз поменялся с тобой местами, — бормочет дедушка, протягивая руку, чтобы провести пальцами по имени Юрия на надгробье.

— Я сказал _хватит_! — Юрий вскакивает на ноги. Голова гудит от злости. — Я не… Я ни о чём не жалею! Всё было хорошо! Я прожил свою жизнь так, как смог, всё кончено, и я не могу пойти дальше, потому что… Потому что…

— Но у тебя всё хорошо, да? — спрашивает дедушка, смотря в небо.

Юрий колеблется. Он сглатывает, смотря на дедушку, рассматривающего небо.

— Ты не против, да? — тихо спрашивает Юрий. — Ты не против, чтобы я двигался дальше?

Дедушка вздыхает, встаёт на ноги и мягко похлопывает по надгробью Юрия.

— Пусть у тебя всё будет хорошо, Юрочка, — говорит дедушка. — Пусть всё будет хорошо.

***

— Я хочу услышать остальную часть истории, — требует Юрий, скрестив руки на груди и угрожающе смотря на Виктора. На коленях Виктора спит Юри.

Виктор собственнически, но в то же время нежно играется с волосам Юри.

— Я думаю ты знаешь, что было раньше, — парирует Виктор.

— Ты сказал, что все жнецы когда-то был людьми, — говорит Юрий. — Юри, — Юрий кивком головы показывает не него. — И ты тоже. И ты… Исчез. Почти, — Юрий хмурится. — История, которую ты мне рассказал была _о тебе._

Виктор едва заметно наклоняет голову.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, а значит ты как-то справился, — между бровями Юрия появляется морщинка. — Если ты настолько далеко зашёл, чёрт, как ты смог выбраться? Это кажется, — Юрий морщится. — Невозможным.

Удивительно, но Виктор лишь тихо смеется.

— Да, — Виктор рассматривает жнеца, спящего у него на коленях. — Так и есть.

Юрий смотрит туда же, куда и Виктор.

— Нет… Не может быть, — неуверенно выдыхает Юрий.

— Ты знал, что жнецы делятся своей энергией с душами, с которыми они связаны? — задаёт Виктор риторический вопрос. — И чем дольше душа не совершает переход, тем больше энергии она высасывает из жнеца.

Юрий с ужасом смотрит на спящего Юри.

— Душа и жнец связаны до тех пор, пока или душа не совершит переход, или исчезнет, или пока жнец не заполнит все необходимые бумаги, подтверждающие потерю души? — Виктор всё так же приветливо улыбается. — Вот я глупый, что я несу? Конечно же ты не знаешь. _Я_ не знал.

— С ним… Всё будет хорошо? — опоминается Юрий.

Но Виктор продолжает говорить, словно не слыша вопрос.

— Большинство жнецов сдаются через неделю, может через две. Большинство жнецов не могут физически вынести такого истощения энергии. Знаешь, чтобы удержать среди живых душу, надо тратить много энергии. Но этот дурак, милый, беспросветный дурак, не большинство, — Виктор выдыхает и признается. — Я провёл здесь почти год.

Юрий вспоминает, как Юри тихо ходил за ним, спрашивал о дедушке и как радостно хлопал после импровизированного выступления на катке. Юрий вспоминает, как Юри решительно схватил его после того как парень почти исчез в первый раз и как потом часами сжимал его запястья.

— Юри вытащил меня, прямо как тебя, — Виктор с такой нежностью смотрит на Юри, что Юрий вынужден отвести взгляд. — Помню, я подумал: «ну, ладно, так вот как всё закончится». Но потом из ниоткуда появился Юри и он был так рассержен, что просто дух захватывало, — Виктор проводит рукой в перчатке по брови Юри. — Как ангел-мститель.

Юри громко всхрапнул. Улыбка Виктора стала шире. Юрий не может отвести взгляд.

— Ты худший, — сообщает Юри Виктору. — Юрий, не слушай его.

Юрий замечает, что Юри не двигается и не встаёт с колен Виктора. Парень задумывается, а когда это произошло и как он мог такое упустить?

Или… Может, они всегда были такими, но Юрий просто не замечал?

— Мы пойдём, когда ты будешь готов, — говорит Юри. — Я не дам тебе исчезнуть.

Виктор смотрит на Юри как влюблённый идиот. Юрий, фыркнув, задирает нос.

— Вы оба идиоты, — сообщает Юрий, хотя в его голосе нет обычного запала. Судя по улыбкам Виктора и Юри, они заметили. Юрий отворачивается на каблуках.

— Завтра, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Юрий. — Я уйду завтра.

— Хорошо, — мягко отвечает Юри. — Мы будем рядом.

***

Юрий проводит свой последний день ходя по пятам за дедушкой, пока занимается рутиной. Юрий с нежностью смотрит, как дедушка ходит по фермерскому рынку, ругаясь из-за цен на картошку и кукурузу. Юрий идёт за дедушкой, когда тот говорит с соседями о какой-то чепухе. Юрий поднимается за дедушкой в их квартиру, где тот на кухне раскладывает покупки и достаёт продукты, чтобы испечь пирожки.

Дедушка выглядит хорошо, решает Юрий, смотря, как он отмеряет муку и сахар в потёртой миске. Тесто раньше делал Юрий. Дедушка делает всё медленно, продумывая каждый шаг. Юрий понимает, что ему больше не больно смотреть на то, что дедушка один, и ему кажется, что дедушка сегодня немного расправил плечи. Может, он уже не горбится какое-то время.

Поставив пирожки в духовку, дедушка включает радио и садится в своё старое кресло-качалку. Юрий уже и не вспомнит сколько вечеров они так проводили: дедушка сидел в кресле и курил трубку, а Юрий сидел рядом на полу, читал комиксы или играл в подержанную Nintendo 64. Юрий всегда думал, что у него есть больше, чем у многих других.

Когда духовка пищит, дедушка достаёт пирожки, достаёт из холодильника большую кастрюлю с остатками борща и разогревает, пока пирожки остывают. Юрий счастлив, смотря на то, как дедушка ест такой простенький обед. На фоне всё ещё играет радио, любимая радиостанция дедушки, где всё крутили старую классическую музыку. Слыша её, Юрий всегда ворчал и закатывал глаза, но втайне ему нравилось.

Пообедав, дедушка встаёт и начинает мыть посуду. Дедушка, ополаскивая тарелки, напевает себе под нос что-то под звуки скрипки. Он всё ещё напевает, когда идёт в ванну, чтобы умыться. Под тусклым светом он с трудом бреет бороду. Юрий смотрит, как дедушка печально трёт гладкую челюсть. Дедушка всегда говорил, что с нетерпением ждёт, когда сможет научить Юрия бриться, но… Что же.

Дедушка в пижаме снова садится в кресло и включает телевизор. Юрий наблюдает за тем, как он цокает языком, смотря вечерние новости. Юрий вспоминает, что дедушка всегда мог всё прокомментировать, и окружающие удивлялись, почему дедушка настолько остёр на язык.

Наконец, дедушка встаёт и выключает телевизор. Он идёт в спальню, где поднимает с тумбочки рамку с фотографией, где они вместе с Юрием улыбаются. Фотография была сделана год назад. Дедушка нежно дотрагивается до лица Юрия на фотографии, прежде чем ставит рамку обратно. Дедушка расстилает кровать, взбивает подушки и ложится под тёплые одеяла. Юрий наблюдает, пытаясь вымолвить хоть слово.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Юрий, когда дедушка закрывает глаза и начинает засыпать. — За… всё. Знаю, со мной было непросто. Но ты был лучшим, — Юрий зло трёт глаза. — Я… Я ухожу.

Дедушка поворачивается и тихо всхрапывает.

— Я ухожу, — хрипит Юрий. — Но ты… Не смей быстро приходить ко мне, слышишь? Ты должен ещё хотя бы десять-двадцать лет пожить!

Дедушка всё так же спит.

Юрий проводит рукой над его лбом.

— Пока, дедушка, — шепчет Юрий и идёт на каток.

***

Юри и Виктор ждут его. Юрию не нужно смотреть на Юри, чтобы увидеть как он истощён. Виктор как всегда выглядит безукоризненно. Завидев Юрия, он поднимает руку.

— Готов? — спрашивает Юри.

— Да, да, — бормочет Юрия, медленно подходя ближе. — Что ты будешь делать после? У тебя всё ещё испытательный срок?

— Забавно, — отвечает Юри. — Но ты моё последнее задание. Как только я помогу тебе совершить успешный переход, у меня закончится испытательный срок. За это время я помог сотне душ.

— Ого, целая сотня, — Юрий глубже пихает руки в карманы куртки. — Недолго же ты разбирался с ними, да?

— Юрий, — очень мягко начинает Юри. — Прошло три месяца.

Юрий моргает.

— О, — немного дрожа, выдыхает Юрий. — Тогда… Тогда времени было достаточно.

— Как только ты будешь готов, — Юри протягивает парню руку. — Больно не будет. Я буду рядом всё время.

Юрий берёт жнеца за руку. Недолго думая, Юрий берёт за руку и Виктора. Юрий не дрожит. Не дрожит. Иначе казалось бы, что он нервничает или испуган. Но Юрий не дрожит.

— Юрий, — зовёт Юри, но парень перебивает его.

— Ну? Пойдёмте уже, — быстро говорит Юрий. Последнее, что он помнит до того, как его поглотил луч света, — это весёлая улыбка Юри и тихий смех Витора.

***

По всей видимости первая остановка в его загробной жизни — это чайный домик.

— Присаживайся, — предлагает Юри, как только Юрий отпускает его руку и руку Виктора.

Юри снимает очки и заправляет боковые пряди за уши, чтобы они не лезли постоянно в глаза. Жнец берёт чайный набор со столешницы из красного дерева и начинает готовить чай. Юрий наблюдает за ним, молча размышляя о своём. Юри заваривает чай из хорошей ярко-зелёной заварки.

— Я думал, что мне дадут водку, — говорит Юрий, смотря на Виктора.

Виктор, наклоняя голову, бегло окидывает парня взглядом, прежде чем отойти от стены и начать тщательно обыскивать шкафы за Юри.

— Третья полка справа, — услужливо подсказывает Юри, на что Виктор благодарно хмыкает.

Жнецы одновременно наливают свои напитки. Юри ставит перед парнем тёмную керамическую чашку, где мягко дрожит зелёный чай. Виктор пододвигает ближе обычную рюмку с водкой.

— Как ты наверное уже заметил, мы серьёзно относимся к тому, чтобы душа добровольно совершила переход, — начинает Юри, пока Юрий, нахмурившись, рассматривает два напитка. — Ты должен сделать последний выбор: выпив один напиток, ты всё запомнишь, выпив другой — всё забудешь.

— Забудешь? — переспрашивает Юрий.

— Всё, — кивает Юри. — Жизнь, которую ты прожил. То, что произошло после смерти. Многие люди чисто инстинктивно хотят всё помнить, но это опасно. Иногда слишком много воспоминаний. Видишь ли, тело не предназначено для того, чтобы хранить в себе разные воспоминания. Обычно новые воспоминания побеждают старые, хотя и не без боли и страданий, — Юри стучит пальцем по рюмке. — Услышав это, многие выбирают забыть.

Юрий рассматривает напитки, переводя взгляд с одного на другой.

— Ты помнил, что было с тобой после смерти, — осуждающе говорит Юрий Виктору.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Но, ведь не только у тебя получается невероятно хорошо быть _маленьким упёртым засранцем_.

Юрий почти улыбается.

— Я хочу сначала получить билет, — требует Юрий, на что Юри сердито выдыхает. Он достаёт странно выглядящий прибор, сделанный из кучи шестерёнок и болтов, который назойливо пищит, стоит его поставить между двумя напитками.

— Опусти этот рычаг, — учит Юри, и Юрий слушается. Маленький белый билет появляется сверху прибора. На билете чёрным жирным шрифтом написано — **2001**.

— Это год, когда ты переродишься, — сообщает Юри. Юрий удивлён тому, как скоро это случится, едва ли три года пройдёт.

— Так… скоро, — выдавливает из себя Юрий, рассматривая билет. Юри достаёт билет и протягивает парню. Юрий берёт билет двумя руками, сминает, кидает в карман и снова обращает внимание на напитки.

— Уже решил? — интересуется Юри. Виктор за его осторожно наблюдает с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Ага, — отвечает Юрий, беря напиток и залпом его выпивая. Парень, ухмыляясь, с громким стуком ставит пустой стакан на стол. — Вкусно.

***

Сейчас 2016, и Юрий Плисецкий на вершине мира.

Шею оттягивает золотая медаль финала Гран-При, но это приятная тяжесть. Как только отсняты все фотографии, Отабек Алтын — серебряный медалист — одобрительно кивает ему и быстро показывает палец вверх. Юрий удивленно моргает, но делает то же самое.

Когда всё закончилось, и Юрий один в комнате отеля, он звонит дедушке.

— _Поздравляю_ , — говорит дедушка, и Юрий тепло смеётся, слыша его хриплый голос. — _Я привезу тебе вкусненького, когда встречу в аэропорту. Ты прилетишь в воскресенье, да?_

— Не надо встречать меня, — протестует Юрий, зная, что дедушка очень сильно простудился зимой. Дедушка осунулся, часто болел и едва ли выше Юрия. — Я сам доеду.

— Слушай старших, парень, — ворчит дедушка, на что Юрий закатывает глаза.

— _Ладно._ Увидимся в воскресенье, — всё же соглашается Юрий, прежде чем повесить трубку.

Есть ещё день до самолета домой. Юрий впервые в Марселе и он решает, что надо погулять по городу по максимуму, потому что до этого он был занят тренировками и не было времени рассматривать достопримечательности. Юрий мог бы прогулять с русской сборной, но ему хочется провести этот вечер в тишине и одиночестве. Юрий придумывает отговорки, и уходит раньше, чем Мила его замечает.

Юрий делает все необходимые селфи около туристических достопримечательностей, и, лениво прогуливаясь около Старого Порта, он вдыхает запах моря. Юрий гуляет, пока живот не начинает бурчать. Парень скользит взглядом по вывескам многочисленных ресторанов на улицах города. Ничего не цепляет, и Юрий уже собирается возвращаться в отель и заказать там доставку в номер, когда замечает его.

Маленький ресторан с японской вывеской, расположенный в самом углу. Однако не это привлекает внимание Юрия. Парень почему-то заглядывает в окно, и замечает там двух мужчин, которые кого-то ждут. Мужчины одеты в чёрные костюмы. На их столе безобидно лежат две шляпы.

(Вспоминается яркий, но горький привкус японского зелёного чая).

Юрий бежит.

— Столик на одного? — спрашивает официант, когда Юрий врывается в ресторан.

Юрий качает головой, показывая на столик у окна.

— Нет, — Юрий резко улыбается. — Я с ними.


End file.
